


Chains, Suna Rintarou

by kawanishimina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, RACER AU, Rivalry, Smut, Suna Rintarou/Reader - Freeform, don't pee in the comments, pure filth, slowburn kinda, suna, suna rintarou - Freeform, suna's a fucking hottie, sunarintaro - Freeform, tongue piercing??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawanishimina/pseuds/kawanishimina
Summary: The night was still young, yet the stars glimmered strongly above your heads. The male in the car beside you smirked into his helmet and you steadied your hands on your steering wheel. The lights flickered for a second and before you knew it, they turned green.---Racer AU, with smut and unholiness all over the place.Also, Suna with a tongue piercing?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lol

Work in progress. 

Calm your tits, cause soon the filth will begin.


	2. Start

"Hello, is this L/n Y/n?" The person on the other side of the line questions and you sigh. Another marketer, perhaps?

"Yes, how can I help you?" 

"Hey, this is kind of out of the blue but... we've looked through your records and we saw that you've got experience with cars. Would you be interested in a job at-"

You sigh once again; your past appears to hunt you, much to your dismay. Is a sweet and calm Saturday morning too much to ask?

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.”

“Well I see, but would you then do us the honour of checking out our garage?”

“...” You know you shouldn’t, it just might be the start of something horrific once again. Yet when you imagine the smell of the gasoline and your toes making contact with the floor, the pedal pushed as low as possible and the speed accelerating at incredible speeds, you want nothing more than to go through it again. “... When and where?”

\----

You didn’t think that the simple-sounding marketer, or whatever that person was, would be this handsome. With his hair as sleek as his jawbones, he greets you with an open hand and introduces himself by the name of Akaashi Keiji. 

“Thank you for agreeing to see us here, we’re all glad for that. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee? Or any other beverage?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

He nods and proceeds to lead you into a large building. With its complex structure, you’d believe it’s a high centre for a privileged business and not something to do with cars. If it wasn’t for the many flashy cars or the large imprints of car brands in the walls you would’ve thought you came severely wrong. 

Yet here you are, now in a large room with leathered sofas all over the place. Several men at heights that make you feel like a shrimp surround you and you squeal. 

“Excuse me!” Akaashi says and the room falls silent. “Our guest has arrived. Please take good care of her,” he says and a male that sits down appears to eye you intensely. “And Atsumu, keep it in your pants.”

The male that gave you those fierce looks sighs and you take for granted that he’s the supposed Atsumu. Your eyes scan the room and land on a specific male with brown hair and middle part. He seems to notice, shown by how he slowly pushes himself off the sofa to walk up to you. 

“You are L/n, I suppose?” The male questions and holds out a hand for you to take.

“Correct, sir. And you?”

“Kunimi Akira, nice having you here. Care for a seat?”

“Sure.” 

He leads you to his sofa and all of the men gaze at you as you slowly sit down besides Kunimi. 

“I suppose L/n does not want all of you to stare at her in such impolite ways. I am counting on you all to introduce yourselves and give her a tour whilst I attend my meeting?”

The room falls silent and Akaashi takes it as a yes. He gives you a nod accompanied by a smile and you copy his movements before he turns around and escapes through the large glass doors. 

“So… Hello.”


	3. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal that makes your jaw clench in anticipation.

“Why was I invited here? Akaashi didn’t give me too much information,” you say and inspect all of the different faces in the room. 

“Well, you’re the one and only, fresh in the blood L/n. Isn’t it obvious?” Atsumu says and you can’t help but roll your eyes at him. Of course, a bit of cheesiness makes you uncomfortable, yet it has somehow accustomed you to it. 

“I’m afraid not,” you respond and he chuckles. 

“Don’t be shy, we won’t harm you. We just want you to sponsor our event,” he continues and you open your mouth a bit too far agape for your polite image to hold still. 

“Stop it with all the language now, shall we? Suna Rintarou,” a male says and your gaze immediately sets on him. He’s wearing a cocky smirk and has a sofa all for himself. By the looks of it, he’s a highly respected person in the room. “Do you want to sponsor us or not?”

“Sir, I do not even know what the event is about. Care to explain?” 

Something about Suna’s cocky smirk irritates you. The same is with his right foot that taps to the music from the speakers, too low to identify which songs but loud enough to feel the beat. It rests over his left leg, bent slightly. 

“What do you think we do, Y/n?” He questions and you notice how silent everyone is. 

“By the looks of your suits, I’d guess some flashy office job but I suppose I’m incorrect?”

“Oh dear, yes you are,” Suna says and taps his fingers lightly on his thigh. He shifts his position and places both of his feet on the floor, symmetrically far apart before leaning his forearms on his knees. 

At first, he looks down on the floor, causing parts of his messy hair to fall over his eyes. But when he finally looks into your eyes with his fierce ones, you gulp by his intimidating aura. His sadistic self, however, enjoys how you gulp and it angers you even more. 

You don’t want him to beg on his knees for you, nevertheless, you don’t like the way he thinks his position is so more dominant than yours. 

“Then would you mind explaining?”

“I suppose you’ve understood by now we’re automobile racers and if you haven’t, now you know.” Arrogant much? “Do you even know anything about us?”  
“No, I do not and I would gladly get to know before my hair turns grey,” you respond and internally groan at how he drags it out as if he is intentionally making it uncomfortable. “But I suppose it’s your style to be slow.”

He chuckles and leans back into his sofa once again, eyeing you up and down. 

“Let’s make a deal, shall we?”

“Using big boy words now, huh?” You respond but motion for him to continue. 

“You and I will race. If I win, you’ll need to sponsor our event. If you win, you get to decide.”

“So I won’t benefit even a little bit from winning except not needing to see you?”

Suna lets out an airy laugh before slumping down. 

“I see you’re just as competitive as the rumours say, L/n Y/n.”

Your eyebrows knit together and you stand up quickly, grabbing your coat with you. He stands up too and walks up to you, extremely closely. 

“It’s a deal,” you say and push forward a hand for him to shake. 

“Glad we came to a conclusion then,” Suna responds and takes your hand in a fierce grip. 

Just as you’re about to let go, he pulls his hand back whilst gripping yours harder, pulling you with him. 

“See you on the track,” he whispers before letting you walk quickly out of the room.


	4. A perfect suit

While groaning, you open your wardrobe wide open. You quickly push the clothes on the hangers away to reveal your suit in the very back of it, hanging inside a plastic cover. 

“Fuck you,” you mumble as you pull it out and throw it onto your bed. 

It’s completely black, with the only colour being purple lines across the thighs and arms in a techno-suit looking way. The suit sits extremely tightly and you have to breathe in awfully tightly to even manage to fit in it; what a bother. You pull out your phone and hesitate for a second, letting your thumb hover over the call-button. 

Letting your impulse lead you, you finally press the call button. 

“... Hello, it’s Kozume Kenma?”

\-----

“Follow me,” your previous head of your suits says and leads you through his large house. It has been far too long since you got in contact with Kozume; in fact, you feel a bit of guilt once you see how his life has completely turned. 

A mere couple of years ago, right when you got into racing, Kozume was your right hand in everything. However, when you chose to quit, you left him alone and he continued onto another path; streaming and doing his life’s dream. 

“Want to explain what’s happening?” He questions as you walk up the set of stairs. 

His back is turned to you, yet you can feel how his eyes linger on you in the corners. His hair is in a messy bun, yet he looks sleek. 

“Got into the mud, made a shitty bet and grown too much out of my old suit.”

“Thought you said you’d never touch a steering wheel again?” He mumbles as he takes out his keys to unlock the door to the dressing rooms. 

“Yeah, I did, yet here I am. Fuck,” you respond and he chuckles.   
“I’ll take for granted that you’ll win then since you’re wearing one of my suits.”

“Of course.”

He enters through the door and holds it open for you to enter through; it’s a crystal white room with large headlights and windows over the many hoards of trees. It’s a magical sight, yet Kozume manages to pull you out of your gaze by dragging you down to his sofa. 

“You’ve got two choices, either a black suit with red stripes or white and turquoise. Choose one,” he says and holds them up for you to see. 

“... The red one,” you say and he nods, throws it towards you and places back the white suit.

You catch the suit and look at it; it looks extremely large, way too large for your size. 

“Is this really by my measurements?” You question and trace the hem of the suit. 

Kozume chuckles as if your question is idiotic. What would he know?

“Of course not. Put it on, it’ll contract itself to your curves,” he answers as if his over the top technology is an everyday life thing. “Just heat it up a bit.”

“All right, sure then,” you answer and he leads you out of the room. 

Just one race, nothing will happen.


	5. Preparations

The ignition sounds perfect as you try it for the last time. With a delighted sigh, you exit the car and close the bonnet with a loud bam. You give it a pat and wipe away a small mark of dust away from it before throwing off your gloves, letting them lie on the floor whilst you wipe away your sweat. 

The garage is usually rather cold during March, yet now it appears to be absolutely insanely hot, yet you have the garage port open. 

“I see you never stop the grind,” a hoarse voice says and you turn around to meet Sakusa’s eyes. 

His fingers graze the top of the car and he shows a disgusted face before turning to you. 

“Heard you’re going against Suna. How did you manage to get to that situation?” He asks and you roll your eyes. Words pass by fast, don’t they?

“Then you heard it right. Made a bet like the idiot I am, or rather agreed to one.”

“You sure can’t hold back,” he says and sighs before leaning onto a pillar. “Well, I just wanted to say that you should hold yourself a bit away from Miya Atsumu.”

“Hm? Why?”

“Cause he just wants to get into your pants.”

“And why is that your concern?” You question and raise an eyebrow at him. He chuckles and runs his gaze over the room before looking back at you. 

“Because he got into mine, and I regret it.”

“... Oh. Well, that’s not my concern,” you say with a triumphing smirk. 

He rolls his eyes at you and your competitive self. 

“Well, maybe it just might be,” Sakusa says before turning around, leaving you speechless. 

“... Just you bet,” you mumble without him being able to hear you.


	6. Kunimi and Semi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kaghsjgn it's insane that so many people have already   
> read the few chapters i've posted, so thanks. 
> 
> anyways, the filth will come in the next chapter and i'll post that one tmrw

“Didn’t think you’d show up this early. Thought you would want to have the fabulously late-title,” Suna says the second you step out of your car. 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” You question with a slightly angered tone, egging him on. “You really can’t help but be a dick can you?”

“Not when people like you are around me no. See you on the track, good luck,” he mutters before walking away with a slumped posture. 

You sigh and roll your eyes when you spot Kunimi entering a car, supposedly hi s own racing one, you squeal and excitedly look for his opponent. Another male with his track suit on has his car right besides Kunimi’s, while the driver himself is beginning to put on his helmet. From the looks of it, he has ash blonde hair with darker shades at the tips. 

He’s not too tall, yet he looks insanely muscular. 

“Kunimi’s racing Semi!” A male shouts from somewhere and you desperately look around you to spot who. Much to your luck, everyone’s wearing their names on their racing suits and you can quickly spot the male. 

He was there at the “meeting”, Shirabu Kenjirou. He’s wearing a white suit and holding his helmet in his hand while running across the road, getting towards a small shed beside the starting line. His hair jumps slightly as he sprints, framing his face beautifully. 

I’ve got to fuck him. 

Just as you walk towards the bleachers for spectators, the cars begin to roar loudly. The two cars leave clouds of smoke behind them while creating dark marks on the ground. Flags rise and before you know it, just at your peak of adrenaline, the shot goes and the lights turn green. 

The cars instantly drive their fastest away from the starting line to the main course. You smell the air; it smells just as you’ve remembered it. Memories come flashing through your mind as you smile at the sight of how the two cars begin to skid. Their techniques are perfect, with barely any faults. They repeat their moves smoothly, out-breaking each other neatly. However, on their second lap, something with Kunimi’s car appear to get loose. 

“Fuck he’s loose!!!” A male named Iwaizumi shouts and everyone sprints closer to the track. 

“Semi’s towing him!” Shirabu shouts nervously while everyone watches how Kunimi’s car slowly loses its control and begins to follow Semi’s movements but in a delayed form. 

/Towing: A car pulling the car behind it because of a space of vacuum appearing behind the boot. Can become dangerous, especially in this case when Kunimi’s “loose”, which means his tires do not meet the ground enough. Kunimi’s car does not cause enough friction to the ground and misses a good grip, making him easier to tow. /

“Shit…” You mumble and bite your lip as Semi’s car continues going full speed. Kunimi’s car is almost wiggling weakly behind him. 

If he grounds the breaks, his car might get sucked into the vacuum further and make a flip because of the large differences in the air resistance and pressure. 

“Pull up the flag!”   
“Wait, they’re only a lap away!”  
“He’s spinning!”

It all goes by insanely fast. By the time you come to your senses, Kunimi’s car is spinning around like crazy while Semi’s car is slowly driving through the finish line. 

“Oh shit,” you mumble and run down from the bleachers. 

\-----

“Hope you’re ready,” Suna says with a smirk as he shakes your hand. He’s wearing a tight-fitting black suit with orange details and several sponsors all over it. 

“You too. Good luck, you need it,” you respond and he chuckles. 

“Can I add something to the bet?”

“Depends.”

He closes in on you and grazes his lips on your ear before whispering lowly;

“If you win, I need to leave you completely alone and I’ll fix you together with Shirabu, I know you eyed him. But if I win, you’ll fuck me.”


	7. A bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning, though I know none of you bother. Otherwise you wouldn't be here (;

You close your eyes and breathe in slowly, tightening your grip on the steering wheel. You glance to your left and see Suna, with his helmet on, adjusting something; seemingly his seatbelt. 

The flares soon enough go off and as you press down your pedal, barely having time to check your rearview, Suna’s car immediately comes in front of you.

“What the-”

In a panic you swerve to the left, following the movement slightly with your upper body to stabilize the sudden change. Suna’s car is right in front of yours, and involuntarily he seemingly flows before you. 

As if he’s sitting right beside you, you can feel his smirk as he turns to the right in another turn. It’s an endless loop between the two of you, with you like a tail behind him.

“You bastard…” you mumble and change the gear before going into the last turn. 

One lap left and as you pass the line a clock dings loudly. Suna makes a risky move by going into the turn a bit late as if he’s requesting to roll over; in amusement, you quickly drive past him. With his front bumper almost crashing with your tail, you smirk and fly fast forward, seemingly leaving Suna lost. His car is just as fast as yours, maybe even faster, yet it’s as if he’s waiting for something. 

“What are you planning?...” you mumble and wipe away your smirk with a frown. Suna’s dragging behind you, not going fully into it as you would’ve thought, since the first lap. 

“Look to behind you,” Suna, at the same time, says triumphantly and quickly swerves around you, taking the longer turn yet managing to make it before you to the last stretch of the lap. “Too slow.”

The two cars are side by side and you can clearly view the many people standing by the sides, waiting in anticipation until one wins. With a quick glance to the left, you notice Suna slowly falling behind. Your toes are almost touching the ground and you manage to take another glance, this time in the rearview mirror, to see Suna’s car accelerating insanely fast. 

And within a few milliseconds, you can see the back of his car and how it passes by you; just enough to cross the finish line before you by just a car’s length. 

“I am not going to fuck that guy…” You mumble as you come to a halt. 

_____

“Nice race,” Suna says and lends his right hand to you. You bite your lip in irritation and shake his hand in a steady, firm grip; eyeing him as if he committed a crime. “Though I thought the one and only L/n would’ve been better than that,” he adds and smirks with his teeth as evident as snow. 

“Fuck off,” you mumble and turn around to see many of the males excitedly waiting to have a quick chat with you. 

“You raced well,” Akaashi says and comes up to you with an envelope. “But do you mind talking to me in private, just for a quick second?” 

You nod and smile at those who congratulate you for a nice race, despite the loss. 

Akaashi’s wearing his usual suit; blue trousers, a blue jacket, a white shirt and a red bowtie. Usual and basic, yet he looks extremely formal and elegant. You manage to take a glance at his back as he walks in front of you and you notice how broad of a back he has. His hair looks exactly like it did the other day; messy yet fancy. 

Before you know it, you’re in an office on the top floor of the large building. Akaashi motions for you to sit in a seat right across from his chair. As he plops down, his collar slightly sways with the movement and you manage to catch a glimpse at his neat collarbones. 

“L/n, I know you’ve agreed to not work with us but you’re now sponsoring our event, by what the bets you placed with Suna said,” he begins and you nod. “We’re hosting a gala in celebration of the many motor athletes’ success globally, and what we need your money for is mainly executive workers. Do you agree to this?” 

“Yes, sir. Although I’d like to know what the event will… be about.”

He nods and leans back in his chair, leaning his head slightly back but remaining eye contact. 

“It’s a gala, just like any other one. A scene, a large crowd and celebrities. Public profiles. Sponsors. Anyone feeling worthy enough to attend it will say.” He pauses for your reaction and as you give an accepting nod, he continues; “Afterwards we have a hall where we’ll host a bash for those that want to attend, though they need to have special passes.”

“That seems all right. I’m on it fully, unless there’s a backside?”

“You knew it was coming, didn’t you? The thing is that our sponsors always attend our events, so…”

“... Is this just an extremely exclusive and over the top-request for me to attend the bash?”

He chuckles and readjusts his glasses before taking a sip of water from a glass that, strangely enough, sits on his desk; but before you manage to think of where it came from, he huffs. 

“Yes, that is correct.”

He slides a paper in front of you, with the text readable from your way. At the top of it are the letters spelling “Contract” and you nod. 

In a swift movement, you grab a random pen, which by the looks of it is a ball-point pen, and write your signature on the bottom of the paper. Akaashi chuckles and as you hand him back the paper, he meets your eyes and says, “I’m glad we came to a deal.”

However, the nice and sweet talk was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Akaashi says and you take that as your cue to leave. But when Suna stands there, still in his racing suit, your stomach drops to the floor. But his bet wasn’t true, was it? It was only a mere joke, hopefully. 

“Sorry to disturb, but I believe L/n and I need to have a talk,” he says and by the look in his eyes, you know exactly about what. And why would Suna suddenly use your last name now? To show some kind of fancy anterior for Akaashi to keep his respect? 

“Sure, she’s all yours,” Akaashi says, much to your disappointment, and lets Suna lead you to another room. 

“I’m not a fucking dog, stop dragging me around,” you huff at Suna as his hand is around your wrist. 

“Oh, you’re not? Then tell me if you wouldn’t have run away like a bitch after loosing. You really thought you had me, didn’t you?”

He goes into a room, which looks extremely basic with only a few sofas and a table for decoration. 

“I haven’t driven in a fucking eternity, so stop fucking around,” you respond and he pushes your whole body down onto one of the sofas. 

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t lose, and a bet is a bet,” he says and you roll your eyes. 

“It’s a one-time thing you bitch,” you spit out and he chuckles. 

“You really have a big ego, geez. And you think you look so innocent, but I know fucking everything,” he says and hovers above your face, only by a few millimetres. His eyes look into yours and all you feel his hate. “I know why,” he adds before leaving a harsh kiss onto your lips. 

The second you feel the heat of his lips against yours, time stops and everything flows around you. Your body feels like it’s on fire and you quickly remove your suit; it’s not comfortable anyways. 

“You know nothing about me,” you respond and break apart from the kiss to grab Suna’s shoulders, push him onto his back and then straddle him. “You think you do because you’re such a know it all, but you don’t. If you did, you-”

“Just shut up already,” Suna says and stops your mumbling with another fierce kiss, interlocking your lips and tongue with his. 

His hands travel along your naked body while you try to remove his suit from his body; as your fingertips roughly, yet smoothly, travel down his body you can feel all of his muscles. 

He pulls you further up from his hips to his stomach, drags down his boxers and takes out his dick. 

“Condom?” You question and he chuckles. 

“Aren’t you clean?” He asks and you nod angrily. “And are you on the pill?” Another nod from you. “Then I see no problem.”

“Are you clean?” You question and he chuckles. 

“Of course I am,” he says and, like the idiot he is, shows proof on his phone. 

“Fuck you,” you mumble and quickly insert his tip inside of you by pulling your panty to the side. 

“Shit…” he groans and quickly, with a firm grip, holds onto your hips before throwing his head back. 

You fumble with your arms and where to place them as you sink down, feeling the warmth inside of you smoothly blend with his while feeling your body hit a point of the peak. Such pleasure, yet the hate you feel grows bigger. That the body of this “total jackass”, in your eyes, is able to make your body squirm in just mere seconds irritates you to a full extent. So why not be a bit feisty?

Suna groans once again but in submission, as you push him down further into the bed. His eyes close harder for each time he grunts and small pearls of sweat run down his forehead. 

“Fuck, please continue…” he moans and throws his head forward, almost hitting his chin on his collarbone. 

You shift him up, to the point that his back is up against the armrest, and grip the back of his head to tangle your fingers into his calloused hair. He whimpers before leaving his hands on your hips and instead shifting them to your cheeks. His lips, which are plump and sweet, desperately try to grasp onto yours. With each thrust and bounce of you against him, he whimpers right into your mouth. With a triumphant smirk, you halt, barely letting his tip remain inside. 

“F-fuck, whore…” he mumbles and pushes you down once again. 

A miracle he didn’t break his dick in half, you think and find yourself almost chuckling. Yet when you focus on his face, on how his nose scrunches up when you clench just the way that feels perfect; or on how his eyebrows knit together, you can’t help but feel yourself growing more turned on. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Suna says and you whimper out in pleasure.   
“Come on then, do it. If you can,” you respond and bounce harder on his, your thighs clapping against his every time. 

He bites his lip and throws his head back, mumbling whimpers and curses until he feels himself about to release. But at the same time, you yourself finish in a flash and soon enough you clamp down on him, slowing down and then stopping. 

“Fuck,” you groan as you slowly lean onto his chest, holding your hands on his shoulders while panting out of exhaustion. 

“I didn’t get to finish-” 

“Shut up,” you cut him off and lift yourself off of him, not letting him release. 

Not now, and definitely not yet. 

As you put on your undergarments, Suna looks at you with pleading eyes. He desires for your body, it almost aches in the bottom of his stomach, yet you ignore it and swiftly put on your clothes before leaving the room. 

As you close the door, you notice how it isn’t locked nor was; that bastard, you think and smirk once more before trudging away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes you're gonna leave suna dripping...


End file.
